


Misadventures of Chip, MV and B

by SerenityxGarrus



Category: Original Work, dark fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Fortuna - Freeform, Multi, battles, fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityxGarrus/pseuds/SerenityxGarrus
Summary: So. From a discussion with my bestie MV and our OC’s, it seems that we all mad for Rikko LMAO xD And through this anger I dreamed of meeting Fortuna, the deity of Fortune. My mind conjured up that she was real. A real powerful deity that Chip and her friends would go and defeat so Rikko could have a chance at making his own Luck without interference of any damned diety xD hahaha! Do you think we will succeed? :OSong that ventured in my dreams: https://youtu.be/caFPI3hBsFQFun fact: It’s also one of Vivianna Amell’s main themes for battle :3





	Misadventures of Chip, MV and B

It was a grand door in her way, and she didn’t give two shits that it was gold, encrusted with diamonds of every color around. Chip just needed to get through this damned door. For upon the other side was the very reason she had journeyed so far. 

“Get this fucking door open. This bitch and I are gonna have a one on one talk,” Chip sneered at the huge golden doors.

MV looked around, severe and calculated eyes looked for anything that could get the double doors opened. She too had a reason to get in there. She needed to go in there.

“I don’t see anything that can budge her,” came in a deep male voice. Sharp brown eyes, finger to his chin trying to find anything to open the doors.

Chip growled, stepped up to the door and banged loudly at it. “FORTUNA! YOU KNOW WHY I’M HERE. I GOT SOME CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU! DON’T HIDE LIKE A DAMN COWARD! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND FACE ME!” 

Nothing. Resistance still at not opening the door.

Chip cried out in absolute anger, taking her knives in her hands and sliced crazy at the doors, willing them to open by force somehow. 

“I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE FORTUNA! I WON’T REST UNTIL MY KNIFE IS WEDGED DEEP BETWEEN YOUR BROWS!” Chip bellowed in fury.

“Is that what you desire, little one?” came her silky voice whispering around the three gnomes.

MV gripped her bow tighter, eyes scanning around for anything moving. The gnome next to her, held his axe, firm and ready to let go at any moment’s notice.

“That’s such a bitch thing to say to someone small. Hella rude!” Chip looked around the trees, past the forest, just for anything that could be coming.

Ah Fortuna, the very existence of why someone would be lucky, or unlucky in their life. She appeared before the three gnomes like a golden wave splashing at the rocks. Grand and transcendent. She oozed of everything good. Which made Chip even more Indigent towards her. She had everything. And for pleasure, messed with people’s lives.

“I am only stating the obvious,” shrugged Fortuna and finally the doors opened, with just a small push of her pale perfect slender fingers adorned with the most finest golden rings. And the same way she appeared herself, she was gone through the door, awaiting for the three gnomes to come inside.

Chip was the first without hesitation, something the other two gnomes were always nervous about. She could get clumsy, and well, she somehow too had bad luck with things. They just didn’t want her to die before getting to Fortuna. They knew their journey would probably end here. After all, Fortune was a deity. A powerful deity that at this moment, could determine everything.

“So, Chip, is this your wish?” Fortuna turned around slowly, a vortex appearing next to her. With a slight tilt of her head, she saw what Chip wanted most. The exact thing that fueled her journey to get this far.

“I’m not here for fucking wishes. I don’t do wishes. I do facts!” Chip spat to the side, having smelled all the dust within the riches of Fortuna’s palace.

Fortuna’s smile slightly faltered at seeing that. And that made Chip determined.

“I can give you anything you want, Chip. You just have to let this go–” 

“NO!” Chip cut her off. “You fucked with my boy’s life too fucking much and it’s gone too far! It ends NOW!”

The vortex changed and showed the very face of why the three of them traversed so far, to the hidden corners of Rune. To places of just myth. Of legends. MV knew there was always truth to such things. It was just a matter of just digging a bit deeper. All the scavenging of every little detail to add to maps, endless nights of no sleep to connect the dots. And yet none of that showed in her pale face. Looking young and radiant, ready to strike a snake in seconds at the twitch of her finger to pull back her bow and aim straight between the eyes. Always a clean kill.

“He’s no longer a boy–” 

“I’m gonna deliver your head to him. I’m sure he will enjoy the birthday gift,” Chip cut Fortuna off. She continued to threaten and made one single advance towards the powerful deity.

“You, B the Gnome, I can give you everything you desire, all the wealth, the power–” Fortuna tried to gamble. That was cute to Chip.

“I don’t know what he did to deserve such cruel fate, but all I know is that he’s a good lad. A strong one. And you pissed off my love,” the male gnome, B, waggled his finger. “Tsk tsk, that already makes you my enemy.”

Fortuna met eyes with MV and she smiled hoping the smartest of them both would connect the dots, this was just futile, “and you MV? Do you feel the same?” she sweetly asked.

MV raised her head proudly, “you messed with the balance of power Fortuna. Every being has to have good and bad. But Rikko has been getting all bad. It’s time to put an end to that. You will no longer mess with his life.” MV raised her bow, keen eyes already marking where her first arrow was going to go into.

“I see,” began Fortuna as she turned to the portrait of the man they were claiming justice for. “And what will happen if you do succeed? What do you think happens to the balance?” She turned, her twisted smile now back into place of an all confidence of a powerful woman. “Do you not care that it can get worse for him?” she pouted mockingly.

“No,” Chip shook her head determined and took two more steps advancing to her. MV and B moving close behind. “He has given you everything besides throw himself at your feet and I aint about to let that fucking happen!” 

Fortuna laughed, “so are you here to do that for him now?” 

Chip scuffed.

“You know you don’t have a chance right?” Fortuna blinked her eyes sweetly making sure they knew of their slim chances.

“MV?…” Chip called to her, didn’t even turn to look at her.

“Yes, Chip?” she answered back. Devoid of any of her humor like she usually would have.

“We still Team Rikko yeah?” Chip smirked. 

And Chip could swear she could hear her best friend smile behind her, “always, Chip.”

Chip pointed a knife in Fortuna’s direction, “Then today, he will forge his own fortune!” And Chip ran to Fortuna, “I promise!” she yelled.

And those were the last words Chip had said as she ran straight to fortune, her knives collided with a barrier protecting Fortuna. Noise of battle premaded the inside of Fortuna’s palace: vases breaking, coins scattering, magic erupting, cries of frustration and anger were now encased within as the giant golden doors slammed shut. The forest shivered under the gust of wind from the doors closing. Eerie silence premaded the greenery, and with it the uncertainty of victory.


End file.
